


Homecoming

by WaterRolls



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny Smut, Humorous smut, Idiots in Love, NaruHina - Freeform, Naruto is Just Naruto, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterRolls/pseuds/WaterRolls
Summary: One shot: Naruto crazy in lust.Naruto has been on a mission away from Konoha and hasn't been home in weeks...How does Naruto react when he hasn't seen Hinata in forever?Events are months post “Naruto: The Last” Movie.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, lime, hopefully a tasteful lemon/smut, everything, but it’s definitely got sexual content. This is my first attempt. I was aiming more for sensual than explicit, but I’ll leave that for you guys to decide.

**Homecoming**

Naruto blinked blearily at the Hokage’s tower. At least he thought it was the tower. He wasn’t sure, he was that exhausted. It had been two months since he’d been back to Konoha and being on this last mission with Shikamaru made it even more arduous. Kakashi had sent both of them to do diplomatic talks with the other elemental villages, but Naruto had known he was the wrong person for the job. It was beyond his mental capabilities. Everyone was arguing about water rights and border disputes. There were just too many details to remember; it had been hard to keep track of everything. 

Instead, he’d fantasized about Hinata and his homecoming the entire time.

Shikamaru, smart man that he was, had taken one look at Naruto’s dreamy expression and had repeatedly kicked him under the table during the talks with the other villages.

“Pay attention!” 

Now back in Konoha, Naruto had bruised legs and a hard-on that just wouldn’t subside as Shikamaru’s repeated admonitions hadn’t done the trick.

He’d _still_ fantasized about Hinata, imagining her strong legs wrapped around him as he buried his face in that warm space between her breasts...

As if to summon her, she appeared.

There she was, his goddess! he thought as he saw Hinata walking out of the Hokage tower’s doors.

She hadn’t caught sight of him yet, which was good. She was talking to another shinobi. 

He needed to calm down before he felt he could even talk to her. His longing and need for her were so great, he was ready to ravish her at any moment.

He looked down at his pants. _Damn_. Judging from his first reaction to the first sight of her, it _could_ happen.

She must have sensed his desire for her because she froze suddenly then slowly turned around to find him gazing at her. She smiled her luminous smile and came running for him.

 _Oh god. She was going to hug him_ , he thought in panic.

Before she could even reach out to touch him, he held out his long arms and yelled, “Stop, Hinata!”

Or at least he thought he’d yelled it. 

In actuality, it came out in a squeak, which shocked Hinata enough to stop her in her tracks. 

He cleared his throat. “Stop, Hinata, _please_.” 

“Naruto? Are you okay?” 

She reached out to touch him again, but he stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders and putting as much distance between her luscious body and his lower half.

He sighed and bowed his head. “IloveyoubutIdon’tthinkIcanhugyourightnow,” he mumbled under his breath.

Hinata frowned. “What’s going on?” she asked at his bowed head. He didn’t look up but resolutely kept his face to the ground. 

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. He was so embarrassed. He could feel her confusion. He was aware that they looked strange. His hands were on her shoulders and he was bent at the waist looking down at the ground. To anyone observing, it looked like he was vomiting and holding on to her for support. 

“I can’t hug you right now,” he said again, his head still bowed as he pointed left to a dark alleyway a few paces away from them. “If I do, I’m going to drag you to that alleyway over there, rip off your clothes and make love to you. But I respect you too much to do that.”

Hinata, torn between horror and amusement, leaned to the side and looked down at his pants. She could see the very clear shape of his erection bulging against his orange uniform.

Involuntarily, she gave an embarrassed peal of laughter. 

“Naruto!”

It was all very flattering, of course, but she found it very surreal.

“I guess you’re happy to see me?” she said and she covered her mouth with her hand as she let out another laugh.

Naruto stared resolutely at the ground. _Oh, god._ There was no way he could face her right now.

“Just give me a second. I just need to get control of myself and I’ll be okay.”

He took several deep breaths until he was finally able to straighten up and look her in the face. He was flushed and looking chagrined, but he grinned at her. No matter what, he was still happy to be back in Konoha, finally able to see her. 

He laughed at himself for being so ridiculous.

She laughed, as well, enjoying his predicament. But the look he suddenly flashed her stole her breath away as his gaze took in her flushed skin and brilliant eyes. 

“You’re laughing now, but just wait until I get you home,” he said, his voice dark with promise. 

In her eyes, he could see the answering desire looming in their depths.

His hand on her shoulder slowly moved to cup her jaw and drew her hand away from her mouth. Then he slowly rubbed his thumb over her lips. At the first touch, her tongue darted out to lick, her teeth nipped lightly, and her lips closed over his thumb unconsciously, making him groan softly and close his eyes.

His other hand deliberately slid down one arm, drifted to her waist, skimmed over her hip, and finally moved behind to cup one cheek of her butt. He gave a squeeze, making her gasp.

He looked around. They were still standing on one of the busiest streets in Konoha.

He took another deep breath and looked at Hinata. “Okay, I’m going to hold your hand, and we’re walking home together, like proper adults. We’re doing this right. We’re going on the bed and I’m going to love you until you’re screaming out my name.”

So saying, Naruto reached for her hand and squeezed it tight. They started for his apartment.

She sighed then said in a voice made husky by desire, “Yes, _please_. I missed you.” 

Naruto closed his eyes and swallowed audibly. “Hinata,” he groaned. “Don’t make this any harder for me.”

Surprise made her snicker as she glanced down again at his erection.

“Oh, Naruto,” she said. “Poor choice of words!”

“Yeah, whatever. We need to _hurry_!” He was dragging her along now.

Out of habit, she was about to press her body and her breasts to his side, wrap one arm around his, but he stopped her with another panicked squeak. “Wait!”

He cleared his throat again. “Just hold my hand,” he hissed in desperation. “No touching, Hinata, or I will lose it.”

Hinata, feeling pity, desire, and amusement, bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud again. But how sweet, she thought, that Naruto couldn’t wait to love her this much. She was gratified. An answering fire burned in the pit of her stomach. She knew what awaited her when they got home.

Beside her, Naruto was trying to keep his lust under control.

“I am an adult, a _man_ , not a lusty teenager,” he said with gritted teeth.

He bared his terrible smile at anyone who tried to approach them for conversation. He was not going to stop for anybody. He needed to go home with this woman _now_. People quickly backed away from him when they saw his fierce expression.

Hinata held on to her mirth. _Really!_ She was feminine enough to be flattered beyond belief. This was the ultimate compliment for a woman.

“I’m a man, not a lusty teenager,” he repeated again to himself as they kept on walking.

Halfway, though, their pace started to increase. Unconsciously, he started pulling Hinata until they were almost flying.

With relief, he saw his apartment come into view. They made it up the stairs, Naruto pushing her up the steps as quickly as he could and squeezing as much of Hinata’s derriere as he could grasp in his hands.

At the door, he fumbled with his keys. With trembling hands, he tried to open the door, but he couldn’t get the key into the keyhole, his hands were shaking so much. Even in his frenzied state, his mind registered the double meaning of his actions. He couldn’t fail to miss the fact that his key wouldn’t go into the hole as he kept fumbling to put it inside. 

Even the gods were being cruel to him.

 _Stupid, freaking keys!_

He wanted to break the door down, but his landlord would kill him if he did so.

He was almost crying when Hinata, taking pity on him, wrapped her hand around his and whispered, “Here, let me do it,” in her breathy voice.

Naruto felt like he would burst as he watched her fingers slowly slide the key into the hole and turn the knob. He found it extremely arousing.

 _Great_ , he thought, he had just eroticized his doorknob.

As soon as they were inside his entryway, the door banged shut behind him. He finally pulled Hinata into his arms and slanted his mouth over hers, ravaging her lips. He closed his eyes as he finally tasted her, nibbling at her lower lip. He ran his fingers along her jawline, applying pressure for her to open her mouth. She did, and as soon as her lips opened, he plundered more deeply with his tongue. Hers met his and he felt her breath through her nose, fanning his cheeks, but his mouth was relentless, never releasing hers to come up for air.

Still with a hand cradling her head to meet his demanding mouth, he moved his other hand from her jaw to her butt to lift her up. And she, bless her, lifted up her hips to answer his need, hooking a leg around his waist to give him better access. Her cry was muffled against his mouth as he pressed his erection into the space between her thighs. She clutched at his shoulders as she felt the delicious push of him against her, straining against his clothing and desperate to be inside her.

He broke the kiss, looked at her flush face, her head thrown back as she let the sensations engulf her. He moved his mouth down the column of her throat. Impatiently, he tugged at her uniform, but it wouldn’t budge. His hands slid under her shirt and started caressing her breasts. Still, the uniform held strong, a tribute to the skill of her tailor. He applied a little bit of his Kyuubi power to open it up, but he overshot it and managed to shred her uniform into pieces.

“Sorry,” he murmured against her neck as his fingers worked behind her to unhook her bra. Her breasts spilled forth from their confines and Naruto knew he didn’t have the luxury of pleasuring her first. He was barely holding on to his control, he was ready to burst at any time. 

She looked at his face and smiled. “There’s no need. I’m ready,” she said, and she was already tugging at his belt trying to loosen his pants. She reached into his back pocket for the packet that she knew he always kept there for situations like these.

Naruto broke all semblance of control as she grasped the length of him, then caressed him gently as she rolled on the condom. Her hands were still on him, when again with his Kyuubi mode, he easily shredded her shorts and panties. He lifted her up and quickly slid into her slick warmth, pinning her to the wall. Her breath came out in a low moan against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He groaned in pleasure, kissing her temple. It took one stroke, two strokes, three strokes and then he shuddered even before he finished whispering, “God, I’m so sorry,” in her ear. 

And then with mortification and apology in his voice, he said, “Two _months_ , Hinata!”

Hinata chuckled low in her throat. “Happy now?” she said as she hugged him to her, her thighs still wrapped around his hips.

He laughed, the sound sated and satisfied, and she felt his rumble all the way inside her. He was still solidly lodged within. “Yes,” he mumbled against her neck. He sighed as he started kissing her lips again. She felt him hardening once more within her.

Naruto broke the kiss then grinned at her. “Your turn next. I did say the bed, right?”

Hinata chuckled with anticipation. “You did.” 

She was tugging the zipper of his top down. “Now let’s put that crazy stamina of yours to good use.”

And they did, as he laughed and hoisted her over his shoulder, shucking the rest of his clothes on their way to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, kissing her hungrily, his lips skimming over her creamy skin, while his hands tangled in her hair and smoothed over her collarbone. He hadn’t seen her in weeks. He’d forgotten how soft her skin was, how her particular scent that always reminded him of apples and cinnamon filled his lungs and made him crazy with lust. He wanted to take his time with her, but she had other ideas. 

Hinata sat up, pushed him down onto the bed, and quickly slung her thigh over his hips. She took a moment to take in the view of him looking up at her, his eyes filled with love, desire, and reverence. His strong hands were on her thighs, urging her to move.

Slowly, without breaking his gaze, she ran her fingers over his shoulders, his arms, his chest, down his abdomen, loving the feel of his warm skin. She then rose over him, taking him deep inside her, and his breath came out in a hiss as she finally slid down his entire length.

She found her rhythm, sliding over him quickly then slowly, making him groan and grip her hips tighter as she took her own pleasure. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, her hands pressed against the muscles of his abdomen, her breathy cries filling the room.

Naruto watched her as he continued skimming his hands over her body, caressing her breasts, circling his thumbs over her nipples. Her movements became more erratic until she finally leaned down, pressed her chest against his, and gave a low, keening cry, his name on her lips. 

“Naruto!”

He gripped her hips and held her steady to take the force of his upward thrusts, increasing the pace until he felt her teeth bite into his shoulder as he convulsed within her.

Hours later, she regretted her words that night when his stamina refused to waver.

“I’m sorry,” she panted, laughing with exhaustion. “I _can’t_ anymore, Naruto.” She felt him behind her, pushing insistently even as she was mindless from the pleasure. On her elbows and knees, she felt his solid weight behind her, the strength of his thighs against the back of hers. Her inner muscles contracted around him with every delicious slide.

“Just one more, Hinata,” he whispered in her ear, his voice darkly sensual. She felt the warmth of his skin, the erotic slide of his chest against her cool back as he leaned in closer. The hard planes of his stomach anchored her, making her achingly aware of the contrast between their bodies, the softness of hers and the hardness of him.

“I just need one more,” he murmured again, his fingers busy as they played with the most sensitive part of her body. She arched her back, taking him in deeper even as she moaned and buried her mouth into the sheets, trying to stifle her cries as his sure strokes brought her to a fever pitch and then another release. His pace increased as he lost his rhythm. Then he tensed and moved his hands to her stomach, anchoring her to him. He kissed her shoulder as he finally groaned softly against her skin. They collapsed against the bed in an exhausted heap. 

She caressed his hair and laughed softly against his lips. “I hate to break this to you, Naruto. You _may_ be an adult, but you’re still lusty.”

He grinned at her. “That doesn’t sound like a complaint.”

She stretched contentedly then sighed as he brushed a kiss on her collarbone. “Definitely not.”

She yawned as she tried to find a more comfortable position on his bed. He cradled her head in his arms. “But you owe me new mission gear,” she said tiredly as her eyes drifted close.

He chuckled. “Anything.”

* * *

The next morning, Hinata woke up suddenly with a shriek. “I have to go home! I forgot there’s a Hyuuga celebration that I needed to go to today!”

She looked at what was left of her uniform strewn all over the floor. 

Hinata groaned. Gah! She’d forgotten!

She shook him awake. “Naruto! I need to borrow some of your clothes!”

He opened an eye, kissed her panicked face then went to his clothes chest, yawning.

He looked in his drawer, rummaging for a clean t-shirt but couldn’t find any. He hadn’t done laundry in weeks, he’d been away. His eyes found his old mission gear, the one he’d worn when he was fifteen, and he glanced at her mischievously. 

He held out the orange and black trainers. “This is all I have.”

Hinata glanced at it and then glared at him. “Don’t be funny.”

He flashed her an innocent look. “I swear. I don’t have anything else. This is the only clean thing I have in the house.”

She looked at the clock. “Fine!” she said as she grabbed it from him. She paused at the doorway and frowned at him, then blushed as she glanced quickly at the wrappers scattered on the floor. “You know, you’ve got more condoms than clean t-shirts in your apartment, Naruto. You need to get your priorities straight.”

He heard her turn on the tap in the shower. Yeah, right, Naruto thought to himself with a grin. Sex or laundry. He knew _exactly_ where his priorities were. He started cleaning up the apartment. As he picked up the wrappers and the scraps of clothing, he realized that he’d shredded her underwear last night. She would have no panties underneath that uniform...

When she came out, he was already waiting for her. He took one look at her in that old uniform and Hinata knew she was going to be late. 

The top was tight as it hugged her voluptuous form. She’d left the zipper up to the top of her breasts, forming a V and exposing the creamy skin above it. The pants strained against the curve of her hips and butt.

There was that familiar look smoldering in his blue eyes as he slowly advanced toward her.

“Naruto!” she said with an exasperated groan, even as an answering heat bloomed within her and between her legs. Then he was nipping at her ear, his hand frantically tugging at the zipper between her breasts. The other was at her butt, kneading and pressing her closer to his lower body.

“You _cannot_ rip _this_ uniform.” 

* * *

Hanabi was waiting for her at the entrance to the Hyuuga compound.

“Onee-sama!” she waved at them. “Hurry up! They’re going to sta—“ her words died as she caught a good look at Hinata’s clothing, their matching orange outfits.

She turned her knowing eyes to Naruto and then back at her sister, who was flushing a deep red. 

“Good morning, Hanabi,” Naruto said perfectly normally, perfectly cheerfully, but carefully ignoring her perceptive eyes.

 _Don’t say anything, Hanabi,_ Hinata’s eyes were pleading.

Hanabi’s eyes gleamed with laughter. “Well! I’m just glad you made it back in time.”

“I brought her safely home,” Naruto laughed. “She’s all yours.”

“No,” Hanabi said. “She’s always been _yours_.”

**Author’s Notes:**

Okay, I can’t have been the only one who thought that Naruto’s stamina could be used for something else besides fighting enemies, right?! There _had_ to be others who thought the same thing :)

This was supposed to be an exercise to push my skills to become a better writer, but who am I kidding? I just wanted to indulge. Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!


End file.
